U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,726 to Terry Peace disclosed a dehumidifier device comprising a container comprised of several elongated compartments in parallel juxtaposition and desiccant granules confined within the container for absorbing moisture for dehumidification purpose. However, such a dehumidifier can only absorb water vapor from ambient air very near the dehumidifier. Except that a forced-draft air circulation system or mechanism is provided to increase the contacting opportunity of the ambient air with such a dehumidifier, the water absorption rate by the dehumidifier is quite low, thereby affecting its dehumidification efficiency.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the prior art and invented the present dehumidifier having increased dehumidification efficiency.